The Butler
by Akai Momo
Summary: Dengan Choi Siwon sebagai butlernya, Kibum merasa aman, nyaman, dan terpuaskan dengan pelayanan pria tampan yang tak diketahui seluk beluk kehidupannya. Namun, semakin lama dengan hasil sempurna yang sang butler persembahkan pada majikannya, sedikit demi sedikit seluk beluk kehidupan pria itu mulai terkuak dihadapan Kibum. (Main chara!Sibum with M!rated :3)
1. Chapter 1

Kibum menatap pria tampan yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya dari bawah ke atas. Lalu sekali lagi, dari atas ke bawah—menilai karakteristik pria yang dengan berani melamar padanya untuk menjadi butler pribadinya.

Pria berwajah manis—yang merupakan dalang di balik kesuksesan mengerikan _Ki_ & _Bum_ _Corporation_ hingga berhasil membuka cabang di hampir seluruh Negara di bidang teknologi infomasi—menatap tajam penuh selidik. Tatapan Kibum itu tidak membuat gugup atau gentar pria maskulin yang lebih tingginya, yang justru semakin memperlihatkan senyuman joker maut mematikan para wanita di luar sana.

Mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuk, lalu menggambar abstrak di permukaannya, Kibum berdeham kecil sambil menatap kembali CV yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"jadi, kau melamar kerja menjadi _butler_ku..? darimana kalau aku memang membutuhkan seorang _butler_, Choi Siwon-ssi..?"

Mengerjap sekali, lalu Siwon yang berdiri membungkukkan sedikit tubuh kekarnya. Sebuah tingkah umum pelayan untuk majikannya—meskipun Siwon masih seorang calon, namun bukan berarti ia tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai tambahan dari pandangan Kibum. Siapa tahu dia akan diterima karena tingkah mendasar ini.

"ya, Tuan. Saya mendengar informasi pencarian ini dari iklan yang tertera di koran hari kamis lalu." Kibum mengangguk kecil. Lalu meniup poni hitam yang menjuntai indah menutupi dahinya. "kau benar, aku memang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuat iklan tentang pencarian _butler_. Walaupun tidak terlalu berharap banyak kalau iklan itu akan di respon, mengingat mana ada yang mau menjadi pelayan; atau paling tidak baca kolom iklan di sana..?"

"ya, Tuan. Tapi ternyata, ada saya yang merespon iklan Anda."

"tentu. Aku hargai itu. Lalu, apa motivasimu untuk menjadi _butler_ku, hm..?" Kibum tersenyum tipis. Dan Siwon menyeringai kecil. "tidak ada, Tuan."

Terheran – heran. Lantas Kibum mengerjap lucu tanpa sadar. "tidak ada..?" Siwon mengangguk sekali dengan raut wajah yakin. "lalu, apa yang harus aku nilai darimu selain keberanian tanpa motivasi, hei..? aku ingin tahu alasan kau ingin melamar kerja dan itu akan kujadikan acuan dasar dalam kontrak kita."

"saya bilang tidak ada ya, berarti tidak ada." Siwon menjawab lugas. "tapi bukan berarti saya akan bekerja tanpa profesionalitas."

"profesionalitas, ya..?" tersenyum remeh. "kau hanya lulusan salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia, lulusan sarjana ekonomi dan baru tiga bulan yang lalu kau di wisuda. Sedangkan menjadi _butler_ tidak hanya bernilai sempurna di satu bidang saja tai juga di segala bidang lain yang dibutuhkan, Siwon-ssi." Kibum bersidekap angkuh.

"Tuan benar, tapi saya menjamin kalau Tuan akan merasa puas dengan pelayanan saya."

Udara kotor keluar kasar dari mulut _cherry_ Kibum. Kedua kelereng hitam legam sama seperti rambutnya itu bergulir searah jarum jam. Siwon diam dengan santai meskipun posisinya masih dalam sikap sempurna. Kibum mencuri pandang, namun segera dialihkan ke langit – langit begitu kelereng Siwon menatap lurus padanya.

Berdecak setelah hening beberapa menit dan akhirnya Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"menjadi _butler_ku bukan berarti dia hanya bekerja di dalam rumah saja. Tapi dia juga harus mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi, Siwon." Kibum tak lagi menggunakan embel – embel '_ssi_', karena ia merasa bahwa nantinya hubungan mereka bukan lagi sebagai orang asing.

"itu salah satu syarat menjadi _butler_ku." Menghempaskan map berisi CV lamaran kerja Siwon di meja dan beranjak dari duduknya. Respon pria tampan bak dewa Yunani itu mengangguk sekali. "saya mengerti."

"lalu, dia harus siap sedia ketika aku butuh, dan menuruti perintahku di saat apapun, juga dia harus setia padaku sesuai kontrak yang berlaku."

"baik, saya mengerti."

Alas pantofel coklat tua Kibum bercumbu dengan permukaan permadani khas Turki di ruang tamu rumah mewah miliknya. Pelan, Kibum melangkah dengan pasti tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Siwon.

"dan yang terakhir, dia harus tinggal di rumah ini, bersamaku, satu kamar denganku."

Siwon membungkuk lagi, memberi penghormatan pada pria manis sekaligus cantik di hadapannya yang telah memutuskan untuk menerima CV lamaran. "ya, Tuan. Sesuai apa yang Anda inginkan."

Sekarang, jarak mereka berdua hanya terpaut lima langkah kecil saja.

Sekejap, Kibum merentangkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut _coat_ selutut berwarna hitam. Sepasang kelerengnya memicing membentuk bulan sabit dan menatap angkuh pada Siwon dengan seringai remeh kecil. Dan di mata Siwon, seringai itu justru tampak menawan di wajah angkuh majikan barunya _alih – alih_ merasa terintimidasi.

"sekarang, karena kebetulan aku baru pulang dari kantor, apa yang harus kau lakukan pada majikanmu ini, Siwon..?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria bermarga Choi itu melangkah yakin. Tatapannya mengunci tatapan Kibum yang tersorot penuh makna di kedua kelereng pria itu. Mereka berdua terlalu terpaku dan memuja satu sama lain dalam kalbu; berkata betapa sempurna dan indah eksistensi di hadapan masing – masing. Namun setelah hampir mendekati sang majikan, Siwon justru membelok dan mengitari tubuh Kibum, hingga pria tampan itu berada di belakangnya.

Pelan, Siwon membawa kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping sang majikan yang masih diam di tempat, lantas meraba perut Kibum tanpa sungkan.

Meraba dengan erotis dan sesensual mungkin, tak lupa untuk membuka kancing _coat_ hitam Kibum dari kancing terbawah—di bagian perut sang pria manis sukses ekonomi dan materi. Siwon pun mendekatkan diri hingga punggung Kibum bertubrukan dengan dadanya, membawa wajah terpahat indah oleh sang kuasa pada telinga pria di depannya. Lantas tanpa sungkan dan seolah adalah hal biasa, Siwon meniup – niup lubang telinga dan menjilat hingga mengulum daun telinga sang majikan.

"selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda."

Bahkan Kibum tanpa sadar ikut terhanyut hingga mendesah lirih begitu merasakan ada sesuatu—lembek, basah, dan hangat yang bergerak erotis di ceruk leher dan tengkuknya.

.

.

.

_The __**Butler**_

.

_Screenplays!__**Sibum**__ with!__**others**_

.

_**T**__ until __**M**_

.

_**Akai**__ with __**Azul**_

.

_**All**__ about __**characters**__ is __**not**__**mine**__,_ _except __**this fic**__ and __**idea**_

.

_Yaoi/ __**BL**__/ Be eL/ __**Boys**__**Love**__/ Alternative __**universe**__ with __**baby typos**_

.

_No __**like**__, don't __**read**_!

.

_**Summary**_!:

Dengan Choi Siwon sebagai butlernya, Kim Kibum merasa aman, nyaman dan terpuaskan dengan pelayanan pria yang tidak diketahui asal – usul mendalamnya. Namun di balik betapa sempurnanya hasil yang dilakukan oleh sang _butler_, sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu dan seluk beluk kehidupannya mulai terkuak…

_My first ff with Sibum couple_! :D

_Miss them so much_~ :*

_Thanks a lot for authors who wrote they ff/ story on ffnet~~ *bowing*_

.

.

.

1st day "The Butler, his works begin"

.

.

.

Pria berkulit seputih salju itu merasa terganggu dengan terpaan bias cahaya sang surya.

Lantas ia justru membenamkan bantal cukup besar untuk menghalaunya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Kibum membuang sembarang bantal itu hingga membuat bias sang surya kembali menghajar kulit wajahnya.

Ia mendengung serak, lalu menggeliat persis seperti kucing dan begitu merasa ada yang melingkupi kejantanannya, ia melirih kecil hingga kemudian mendesis - desis. Rona tipis mulai mejalar indah di wajah pemilik kamar tersebut, dan keringat mulai menyembul di balik pori – pori kulit porcelain pria itu.

Kedua tangan Kibum yang semula meremas selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, kini mulai masuk ke dalam dan menjalar ke bawah hingga kulit telapak tangannya merasakan helai – helai rambut seseorang di selangkangan.

Mulut _cherry_ merah membara itu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"aah.. ahh.. a—aaahh~ Siwoooonn… ah.. ah.."

Tubuh Kibum berjengit tatkala penisnya dicumbu sedemikian rupa. Lantas Kibum mau tak mau menjerit kecil dan memohon – mohon untuk melakukan semakin lebih pada kejantanannya.

"Siwoonn.. Siwooonn.." racau Kibum. "aahh.. aahh.. ngggaaaahhh~~ aku.. aku mau.."

Sedetik setelahnya, Kibum melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menjerit tertahan. Ia telah sampai dan cairannya dilahap orang yang mencumbunya dengan lancar.

Deru nafas berlomba – lomba terhisap oleh mulut dan hidung sang putri salju. Keeping mata hitam yang sayu dan berair di sudutnya mengerjap perlahan. Rona merah itu masih Nampak, meski tidak semencolok sebelumnya.

Kibum menggerum kecil ketika lidah dan mulut seseorang di balik selimutnya itu masih bermain dengan sang penis. Berniat membersihkan berkas cairan Kibum yang tercecer tak tertelan. "Siwon, suuu.. daahh.. nggh.. ah.."

Di perintahkan seperti itu, Siwon—orang yang bermain di bagian privat Kibum, dengan sekejap mengibaskan selimut tebal yang mengukung dirinya. Di lemparkan selimut tebal yang semula memeluk mesra tubuh tanpa busana Kibum hingga menampilkan sosoknya di mata sang majikan.

Hening menerpa mereka. Karena Siwon masih mengangumi bentuk dan rupa tubuh majikannya, sementara Kibum berdecak puas dalam hati begitu melihat bahwa Siwon sangat cocok memakai setelan butlernya.

"Siwon," Kibum membuka suara, membuat Siwon yang terpaku pada tubuh bernoda bercak merah di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya menatap sang majikan, kini membalas tatap. "ya, Tuan Muda..?"

Kibum menatap sebal Siwon sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tak lupa dengan menyilangkan kaki tanpa helai kain hingga penisnya bersembunyi di balik paha putih bernoda bercak merah. Berdecak kecil dan mendengus.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus menatap tubuhku..? aku lapar dan pagi ini ada _meeting_ penting jam 08:00 AM." Menoleh ke meja nakas, di mana terdapat jam meja yang menunjukan pukul 06:30 AM tepat.

"maaf, Tuan Muda." Pria itu—Siwon yang kini memakai seragam _butler_ khas Negara Inggris Raya, beranjak dari posisi dan berdiri di samping sang majikan. "semua sudah saya siapkan. _Bathtub_ dengan air hangat yang diberi cairan aroma terapi buah tropis dan sekotak madu murni juga susu. Setelan hari ini sudah saya siapkan di bilik ganti."

Kibum berjalan menjauhi Siwon yang kini sedang membereskan kamarnya. Mulai dari setelan pakaian santai yang berserakkan, menggantikan seprai baru yang ternodai oleh banyak cairan yang telah mongering sebagian, membuka tirai – tirai jendela, menyiapkan berkas – berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk pekerjaan hari ini, hingga hal lainnya yang perlu diperhatikan Siwon.

Siwon sendiri melakukannya dengan senyum menawan yang terpahat di wajah rupawannya, dan menggumamkan lagu – lagu karangan yang tiba – tiba terlihat di benak pria itu.

Pria manis itu melirik apa yang dilakukannya sebelum pada akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi bergaya klasik yang dipenuhi aroma terapi buah tropis.

Tanpa sang majikan sadari, butler tampan yang mulai hari ini bekerja di rumah mewah ini menyeringai kecil menatap hasil karya yang tertuang di tubuh porcelain sang majikan. Tak lupa dengan sisa – sisa cairan yang sebagian masih mengental menguar – nguar dari balik belahan bokong sang Tuan Muda saat berjalan.

Dengusan puas terdengar di sepasang telinga Siwon, begitu juga dengan decakan bergairah saat mengingat kegiatan erotis dan eksotisnya dengan sang Tuan Muda hingga larut malam. Malam yang luar biasa dan menggairahkan, batin pria Choi tersebut.

.

.

.

"banyak sekali.." Kibum melihat bercak merah yang terlukis di tubuhnya. Jari jemarinya menyentuh dan bermain diatas bercak – bercak itu. "ini benar – benar banyak. Aku sampai merinding melihatnya! Sialan kau, Choi!" pria itu menjerit kecil sekaligus menyeplak air rendamnya hingga beberapa cipratan mendarat di wajah.

"bokongku sakit dan tubuhku seperti lukisan abstrak yang banyak warnanya! Dasar _butler_ kurang ajar!" racaunya. Wajahnya tak kalah kesal dengan hatinya yang panas. Tapi kemudian, ia berbisik kecil seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang tanpa busana di bathtub beraromaterapikan buah tropis. "tapi aku puas dengan layanannya. Dia benar – benar kuat, sampai - sampai aku klimaks enam kali, sedangkan dia baru dua."

Setelahnya, mood Kibum kembali membaik begitu kelereng beningnya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna coklat muda. Kotak yang terletak di meja samping _bathtub_nya itu terdapat tulisan '_pure honey_' di tengah kotak. Dengan pipi bersemu dan mata yang berkilat – kilat senang, Kibum menyendok madu itu dan mengoleskannya langsung ke tubuh yang telah basah bermandikan rendaman kelopak bunga mawar putih.

Pria yang memiliki sifat tak bisa diprediksi itu lantas bernyanyi, menggemakan nadanya di kamar mandi bergaya klasik Inggris Raya abad 19-an. Bersiul – siul dan terkadang membunyi – bunyikan pinggiran _bathtub_ dengan sendok susu untuk menyabunkan tubuhnya yang berbahan perak. Kekehan manisnya keluar dari bibir _cherry_ yang agak membengkak.

Di sana, di pintu kamar mandi, Siwon masih tetap berdiri di tempat. Membelakangi pintu kamar mandi sejak awal Kibum mencak – mencak dengan ulahnya yang membuat bercak merah di tubuh sang majikan. Siwon terkekeh dan memilih bungkam menunggu Kibum memanggilnya untuk membawakan _bathrobe_ setelah selesai berendam.

.

.

.

"_hyungie_, tolong ambilkan aku paprika hijau di lemari pendingin sayuran."

"kau minta tolonglah pada Ren-_hyung_, Kyungsoo-ya! Aku sedang membersihkan peralatan makan!"

"Ren-_hyung_~ tolong aku.. kalau kutinggal, dia bisa hangus."

"baiklah, baiklah. Luhan, kau gantikan aku untuk menata meja makan, ok?"

"_ay_ _ay_, _captain_!"

"Changminnie, apa kau sudah mencuci pakaian kotornya..?"

"sedang kulakukan, Himchannie-_hyung_. Tapi aku agak sulit membersihkan noda darah bekas tamu tak diundang yang kemarin nekat datang ke sini. Bantu aku.."

Praanngg!

"huwaaaa…!? Aku memecahkan satu piring kecil..!"

"Changminnie, kau bersihkan pecahan piringnya, biar hyung yang mencuci itu! Baekhyun, kau lanjutkan membersihkan peralatan makannya, jangan sampai teledor! Kyungsoo, lima menit lagi Tuan Muda akan turun! Luhan kau ganti bunga di meja makannya dengan yang baru! dan kau Ren, siapkan trolinya!"

"_ne_!/ _ne_, _hyung_!/ _yes_, _sir_!"

Dapur semakin ramai dengan kesibukan masing – masing orang di sana. Terlalu sibuk dan berlomba – lomba dengan waktu yang semakin pandai merangkak hingga tidak menyadari jika Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Pria itu hanya dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu berdeham meminta perhatian. Serempak, mereka yang sibuk dengan tanggung jawabnya langsung menoleh. Sedetik kemudian, mata mereka berbinar – binar bahagia akan datangnya Siwon yang mulai hari ini menjadi butler di kediaman Kibum.

"tadinya saya ingin bertanya apakah sarapannya sudah siap, tapi ternyata masih butuh sedikit waktu lebih rupanya." Siwon tersenyum. Lalu mendadak terkejut begitu semua orang yang ada di dapur kompak mengerubunginya dengan wajah memohon.

"_butler_ Siwon, tolong bantu kami!"

"eh?"

.

.

.

Tangan itu mengambil sapu tangan dari meja makan, lalu ia gunakan untuk mengelap sekitar mulut yang telah selesai menyantap nikmatnya sarapan buatan koki Kyungsoo. Walaupun terlambat beberapa menit, tapi selama hasilnya memuaskan maka Kibum akan memberikan toleransi sebagai harga usaha mereka.

"omeletnya sedikit bau dan terasa gosong, Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi rasanya tetap luar biasa."

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat. "maaf dan terima kasih, Tuan Muda."

Kancing mata Kibum menatap para pelayannya yang berjejer di sebelah kanan. Menatap wajah mereka satu per satu sekaligus membalas anggukan salam dari mereka. Namun Kibum mengernyitkan dahi manakala ada tiga orang yang tidak turut bersama mereka.

Hendak bertanya kemana ketiga orang tersebut, ketika akhirnya pria berusia 25 tahun itu mengangguk paham mengingat kejadian kemarin pagi di kediamannya.

"apa Tao masih terluka..?" Tanya Kibum pada Himchan. Himchan mengangguk dengan wajah sendu. "masih, Tuan Muda. Tapi tidak separah kemarin. Seharian Yixing menjaganya bersama Jiyong, jadi mohon maaf kalau mereka tidak bersama kami di sini."

"tak masalah," Kibum beranjak, lalu mengambil jas biru tua yang tersampir di punggung kursinya dan sebuah koper abu – abu berukuran sedang di sebelah kirinya. "mereka kelelahan setelah merawat Tao seharian karena kejadian kemarin. Changmin, bilang pada Jiyong kalau dia tak perlu mengantarku. Biar Siwon yang melakukannya. Himchan, tolong kau berikan kunci mobilnya pada Siwon."

Changmin mengangguk, lalu membungkuk sopan dan bergegas pergi ke lorong tempat kamar Tao dan pelayan – pelayan lainnya berada.

Kibum memakai jasnya dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membawakan tas koper Kibum, sementara Ren dan Luhan membereskan peralatan makan ke dalam troli untuk kemudian dibilasnya di dapur. Himchan hanya diam sambil mengurek – urek kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

Siwon tersenyum ramah saat mengambilnya dan mulai berjalan mendahului Kibum untuk mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan memanaskannya. Sang _butler_ dipersilahkan oleh majikannya setelah meminta izin, dan Siwon pun berjalan ke belakang, dimana pintu menuju garasi berada di dalam rumah.

Kibum melirik Himchan sambil berjalan. "bagaimana dengan dua orang yang kemarin?"

"setelah berhasil melukai Tao, mereka berdua dihadang oleh Changmin dan Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun langsung sigap memanggil polisi. Tao berhasil selamat karena pengetahuan umum Yixing di bidang medis."

Pria yang hobi membaca ini melihat arlojinya, pukul 07:30 AM tertera di sana. "apa kalian melakukan hal yang berlebihan..?"

"hanya Ren yang melakukan sedikit kasar dengan tamu tak diundang, Tuan Muda. Ren membungkam mulut mereka dengan taplak meja makan dan menendang bagian itu hingga darahnya membekas kasar di kain."

"buang kain itu," Kibum memperhatikan mobil yang perlahan keluar dari garasi. "Baekhyun akan menggantikannya yang baru. Apa uang bulanan ini masih ada?"

"masih, Tuan Muda. Saya akan membelinya bersama Luhan hyung."

Sekejap Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan ketiga pelayannya yang telah mengabdi selama hampir lima tahun. Kelereng mata hitam Kibum menatap satu per satu sepasang kelereng mereka yang menatap lurus sang Tuan Muda. Pria berambut hitam pendek tersebut melipat tangannya di dada dan menunjukan kembali gaya angkuhnya yang persis dengan sang kakak.

"aku akan pergi kerja sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "selama aku pergi, jaga rumah ini seperti sebelum – sebelumnya yang telah kalian lakukan. Jangan sampai ada tamu tak diundang menyeludup diam – diam,"

Ketiga pelayan itu mengangguk sekali dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"kalau mereka melawan, lakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka jera dengan kemapuan kalian. Kalian mengerti, 'kan..?"

"ya Tuan Muda, kami mengerti. Akan kami laksanakan perintah Tuan Muda." Serempak mereka menjawab dengan nada yakin dan pasti.

Angin pagi yang damai datang menyapa mereka. Membelai manja kulit mereka bersamaan dengan dedaunan yang ikut terbawa dan menari dengan sang angin. Bias – bias matahari menerpa ke segala arah ia bisa menjangkaunya, terutama pada Kibum yang sekarang tampak bercahaya indah karenanya.

Dari jauh, Siwon menatap Kibum yang masih bergaya seperti itu, dan ketiga pelayannya yang masih membungkuk; mereka sama – sama masih bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Membuang muka, Siwon mendapati beberapa pohon bonsai yang ditanam dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa tampak sedikit aneh di beberapa bagian. Terlihat seperti ada yang melakukan sesuatu dengan kasar tanpa sengaja pada pohon itu.

Bahkan dengan mata setajam elangnya, Siwon dapat melihat bercak darah yang telah mengering di daun – daun dan rerumputan yang menyelimuti tanah tempat pohon itu tumbuh.

Dalam sekejap, Siwon mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin pagi di kediaman majikannya.

Sepertinya memang ada bahaya yang selalu mengintai sekitar Tuan Muda, begitu pikir sang _butler_. Raut wajah bengis menghiasi wajah Siwon sambil menatap pohon bonsai yang rusak itu.

.

.

.

"The end or To be continued?**"**

.

.

A/N:

Akhirnya Al buat ff tentang Sibum juga! Yey! Al kangen sama ff mereka, dan mau ikut menyumbangkan karya dimana mereka dari _main chara_-nya~~

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesi balas review **:3 ::

"**Royalblue5** :: eh?! *bacaulangff* iya, ya… kayak Kuroshitsuji.. *melongo* tapi Al baru sadar pas baca ulang lagi, lho. Makasih buat review-nya~ :*"

"**babybuby** :: iya, sekarang ff Sibum langka banget.. sedih.. *mewek* makanya Al mau ikut melestarikan ff mereka~ viva Sibum! *mutermuter* makasih buat review-nya~"

"**Abilhikmah** :: of, course~ kalau nggak dijagai, nanti Kibum diapa-apain sama saingan perusahaannya.. *ups!spoiler!* makasih buat review-nya, bung!"

"**Zimalaca ElF** :: ini udah lanjut, kok! Makasih buat review-nya~"

"**LS-snowie** :: sama – sama. Makasih udah baca sama nge-review~ :3"

"**zakurafrezee** :: seperti yang diminta Tuan Muda dan dijanjikan Siwon, tugas butler itu melayani segala hal dengan sempurna dan penuh profesionalitas~ ufufufufufufu~ *smirk* makasih udah nge-review~"

"**dirakyu** :: kata siapa nama Choi nggak cocok..? *smirk* dicocokin aja kali~ kkkkkkk! Makasih buat review-nya~"

"**ShinJiWoo920202** :: ini udah lanjut, friend~! XD makasih udah sempat nge-review~"

"**Bumbum** :: iya! Al baru nyadar kalau ff ini mirip Black butler! XD tapi tenang aja~ Siwon bukan butler setan, kok. Tapi butler kuda(?)~ XDDD maksih udah nge-review~"

"**Mian the fujo** :: oke~! Ini udah lanjut kok, say(?)! makasih udah nge-review~"

"**Zae-hime** :: udah lanjut, kok.. makasih buat review-nya~"

"**LV Devil247** :: nah, itu dia! Al agak bosan dengan peran Siwon jadi '_master_', Kibum jadi '_maiden_' gitu. Jadinya, Al balik aja perannya. Sesekali Kibum yang jadi _boss_ keren juga kayaknya~ :D makasih udah nge-review~"

.

.

.

_The __**Butler**_

.

_Screenplays!__**Sibum**__ with!__**others**_

.

_**T**__ until __**M**_

.

_**Akai**__ with __**Azul**_

.

_**All**__ about __**characters**__ is __**not**__**mine**__,_ _except __**this fic**__ and __**idea**_

.

_Yaoi/ __**BL**__/ Be eL/ __**Boys**__**Love**__/ Alternative __**universe**__ with __**baby typos**_

.

_No __**like**__, don't __**read**_!

.

_**Summary**_!:

Dengan Choi Siwon sebagai butlernya, Kim Kibum merasa aman, nyaman dan terpuaskan dengan pelayanan pria yang tidak diketahui asal – usul mendalamnya. Namun di balik betapa sempurnanya hasil yang dilakukan oleh sang _butler_, sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu dan seluk beluk kehidupannya mulai terkuak…

_My first ff with Sibum couple_! :D

_Miss them so much_~ :*

_Thanks a lot for authors who wrote they ff/ story on ffnet~~ *bowing*_

.

.

.

2nd day "The Butler, connive"

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon berada di _pantry_. Membuat teh _Darjeeling_ yang Kibum inginkan, tak lupa dengan beberapa kue – kue kecil seperti _strawberry muffin_, _choco-carac_, dan _greentea-vanilla_ _scone_—yang kemudian di tata di nampan bertingkat; _three tier_.

Semua bahan yang dibutuhkan dibeli sang _butler_ di _convenience store_ lengkap beberapa meter dari jarak perusahaan yang dibina Kibum di negara ginseng ini.

"aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan yang tidak terlalu berat, ini belum jam makan siang. Jangan lupa dengan _Darjeeling tea_-nya, Siwon!" begitu perintah sang Tuan Muda. Maka setelah mendapat izin, _butler_ tampan ini pun pergi untuk membeli bahan – bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatkan makanan pengganjal lapar sang majikan.

Tak lama, pintu _pantry_ terbuka dan masuklah beberapa karyawan—pria dan wanita.

Siwon mengangguk salam, yang kemudian dibalas juga dengan mereka. Sebagian ada yang langsung mengambil minum atau makanan ringan yang tersedia di sana, dan sebagiannya lagi ada yang penasaran dengan apa yang _butler_ atasannya itu lakukan.

Tak heran mereka mengetahui jika Siwon sedang membuat _pastry_ yang menggugah selera, mengingat _pantry_ memang dibuat luas dan di bentuk sedemikian rupa hampir menyamai _café_ mini—jadi banyak macam peralatan dapur di sana. _Pantry_ itu dibuat sedemikian rupa karena tak jarang ada karyawan yang mendapat tugas lembur dan tak sempat keluar untuk menikmati waktu makan.

"_pastry_ untuk _tea – time_..?" Tanya salah satu karyawan wanita. Kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk sensual pinggul Siwon. "padahal 'kan ini masih jam 10:30 AM."

Bahkan jari – jarinya bergerak nakal di sana—menngodanya. Sedari awal sang _butler_ di perkenalkan oleh majikan pada karyawan - karyawati, Siwon merasa bahwa wanita ini tertarik sangat padanya. Semua karyawan yang tahu akan peringainya hanya bisa diam membiarkan wanita penggoda itu beraksi. "ya. Tuan Muda butuh pengganjal perutnya."

Wanita itu terkekeh. "jika aku juga ingin dibuatkan, apa kau juga akan membuatkannya?"

"jika anda ingin," Siwon melirik kecil wanita itu, kemudian mengambil beberapa kue yang tersisa di sana. "silahkan. Ini ada lebihan kue yang saya buat."

"hmm~" wanita itu mengambil sebuah _scone_ dan melahapnya dengan gerak sensual. Dagunya yang dengan berani mendarat di bahu kanan Siwon bergerak kecil, menggesekkan permukaannya. "ini enak sekali. Kau jago juga ya, di bidang yang biasanya dikuasai wanita sepertiku. Aku jadi merasa kalah." Wanita bercatkuku merah menyala seperti pelembab bibirnya itu mengusap pelan punggung tegap Siwon.

Tak lama, bibir wanita itu mendekati telinga sang _butler_. Berbisik lembut dengan diiringi desahan yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menggoda sang lawan jenis. "pasti urusan di ranjang pun kau juga tak kalah jago dengan urusan ini, hmm~?"

Siwon yang sedang menata _pastry_ di _three tier_ terhenti gerakannya. Melirik pada wanita berambut bob yang menyeringai kecil dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Lantas _butler_ Choi itu tersenyum tipis dan membalas bisik. "terima kasih. Anda memang benar, dan karenanya saya sampai – sampai lepas kendali tadi pagi."

"apa?" mengerjap. Wanita itu membeo dengan jawaban lawan pandangnya. "kau… apa maksudmu tadi?"

"tidak." Siwon menggeleng dengan elegan. "tidak ada maksud apapun. Lupakan saja."

"sudahlah, sebaiknya jangan ganggu Siwon. Bisa – bisa nanti dia dimarahi pak presdir karena terlambat membawakan pesanannya." Sela salah satu karyawan pria yang berada di sana.

Sedari tadi, ia dan beberapa teman sesama profesi lainnya melihat ulah salah satu temannya menggoda sang _butler_, dan hanya diam saja. Namun kali ini, sepertinya salah seorang dari mereka harus bertindak untuk menghentikan sang wanita menggodainya macam – macam.

Ucapan itu disusul dengan gurauan dan penyetujuan yang membuat wanita yang menggoda Siwon merengut kesal. Sambil membawa dua piring yang berisi _pastry_ buatan Siwon, wanita itu membalas ucapan temannya dan menyuruh mereka diam.

"daripada kau sibuk berkoar – koar tak penting, kau makan saja _pastry_ buatan _butler_ atasan kita ini!" wanita itu menoleh kecil kearah Siwon yang kebetulan akan melangkah keluar pantry sambil menenteng nampan berisi _tea – time set_ permintaan sang Tuan Muda. "bolehkan kalau kuenya kutawari pada mereka juga, hei _butler_..?"

Senyum tipis dan mengangguk. "tentu. Selamat menikmati, dan maaf kalau kuenya tidak berkenan di lidah anda semua. Saya permisi."

Namun sebelum pria berpakaian _butler_ ala inggris yang serba hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, ia diam di depan pintu pantry yang berkaca buram tersebut. Memokuskan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan obrolan para karyawan yang terkadang tersedat karena menikmati _pastry_ buatan sang _butler_.

"hebat, ya. Darimana presdir mendapatkan _butler_ yang menghasilkan pekerjaan sesempurna ini?! Lihat, bahkan kue ini pun rasanya seenak buatan _chef_ kelas atas!"

"kau benar! Aku jadi iri dengan pak presdir. Aku jadi ingin mempunyai _butler_ juga~"

"sebaiknya kau bermimpi saja. Kuyakin gaji _butler_ itu bahkan melebihi gaji kita, mengingat hasil yang dikerjakan dia saja sememuaskan ini!"

"tapi, kenapa tiba – tiba presdir mencari _butler_, ya..? dan yang lebih penting, kenapa _butler_ itu ikut pak presdir ke kantor ini..?"

"kau lupa? Tiga hari yang lalu 'kan pak presdir datang terlambat karena ada penyerangan perampok kelas teri yang nekat datang waktu pagi!"

"oh ya, aku ingat! Salah satu pelayannya terluka cukup parah, 'kan..? apa mungkin itu sebabnya presdir mencari _butler_..?"

"mencari _butler_ hanya karena itu? Seharusnya pak presdir mencari _bodyguard_, 'kan..?"

"iya juga, sih. Tapi, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu. Semua serba mendadak; ya penyerangan perampok kelas teri yang bisa melukai salah satu pembantunya, ya perkenalan si _butler_ di hadapan kita tadi… aku tidak peduli."

"kau benar. Sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur masalah pribadi pak presdir. Kita tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, iya 'kan..? lebih baik lupakan saja."

"iya, benar! Eh ngomong-ngomong, hari ini ada yang berulang tahun, lho!"

"siapa..? siapa..? dari divisi mana..?"

"kita siram yuk, sepulang kerja nanti! Hahahaha.. aku jadi rindu masa – masa SMA!"

Merasa jika tak ada obrolan yang ia pikir penting, Siwon melengos dari pintu _pantry_ menuju ruang kerja sang majikan. Sambil membawa nampan di sebelah kanannya dan membawa sehelai kain berwarna putih tipis untuk membereskan remah – remahan pastry dari tubuh Tuan Mudanya.

Sambil berjalan, Siwon menatap lurus. Namun pikirannya melayang – layang kembali ke waktu dimana Kibum membicarakan kondisi Tao dan ucapan dari orang itu tentang penyerangan perampok kelas teri yang nekat di waktu pagi saat majikannya hendak berangkat. Tak jarang saat ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Siwon mengacuhkan sapaan dari bawahan Tuan Mudanya—yang membuat orang itu melongo bingung dengan sikap tak ramah Siwon tiba – tiba.

Lima langkah lebar lagi maka sang butler akan sampai, jika seandainya tidak dikejutkan dengan bunyi dering ponselnya yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Maka, dirogohnya ponsel itu di balik rompi abu – abu yang ia kenakan, dan membuka pesan yang berasal dari orang yang ia kenal cukup baik.

Beberapa detik Siwon membaca bait kata dalam pesan itu, lantas dengan kecepatan mengetik yang cukup cepat, ia membalas balik pada orang yang mengirim pesan jauh di luar sana.

Sang _butler_ tampan nan misterius itu tersenyum mengingat kembali isi pesan itu. Setelah menetralkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri, ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Mudanya berada setelah mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan sapaan formal.

[_from_ :: _Hyung – ah_]

[_text about_ :: _Milady's planning_]

[_text_ :: bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan akses masuk di rumah itu? Kabari aku secepat mungkin, _milady_ uring – uringan karena kau mengganti nomor ponselmu tanpa sepengetahuannya.]

[_to_ :: _Hyung – ah_]

[_text about_ :: _replay_ _to message of milady's planning_]

[_text_ :: sudah, hyung. Sesuai yang direncanakan _your milady_, aku berhasil mendapatkan akses masuk di rumah itu sebagai butler. Aku akan mengabarimu lebih lanjut lewat telepon nanti, dan tolong jangan beri tahu _your_ _milady_ soal nomor ponselku yang baru. Aku tidak mau direcoki oleh perintah absolutnya—karena mulai hari ini aku milik Tuan Mudaku.]

.

.

.

Kibum menumpukan pipinya di meja. Matanya mengarah ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya; memperlihatkan pemandangan berupa gedung – gedung bertingkat, beberapa pohon, dan tiang – tiang listrik beserta benangnya. Saat itu, langit dihiasi gulungan awan yang nyaris menyerupai gulungan permen kapas. Membuat Tuan Muda dari _butler_ Choi itu tambah lapar.

Mendengus singkat, lalu kedua tangannya melingkar di perut yang berbunyi kecil.

"Siwon lama sekali.." desahnya. Menutup mata dan menyamankan posisi karena ia mulai diserang kantuk. Salahkan sang butler yang menggagahinya dengan hebat semalam hingga jam dua pagi. "jadi tidak _mood_ makan dan malah mengantuk. Semua salah Siwon!"

"Tuan muda, permisi. Saya datang membawa apa yang anda inginkan."

Bangun dari posisinya yang menumpukan kepala di permukaan meja, kini Kibum menatap tajam si butler dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"kau lama sekali! Aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk menghabiskannya!"

"maafkan saya, tadi saya ada keperluan sedikit." Kibum mengernyit ganjil. Berpikir tentang keperluan apa yang dilakukan butlernya hingga menghabiskan waktu 20 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan Siwon. "keperluan apa? Kukira perintahku hanyalah membuatkan camilan pengganjal lapar dan _Darjeeling tea_. Tidak mungkin kau ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil selama 20 menit lamanya 'kan, Siwon?"

"itu bukan masalah penting, Tuan muda. Dan, apa anda yakin jika anda tidak ingin menghabiskan ini?"

"tidak!" Tuan Muda sang _butler_ membuang mukanya ke kiri. Merajuk, pikir Siwon. "benarkah..?" goda Siwon sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja tempat Kibum tadi bekerja mengecek beberapa laporan dari sekretarisnya.

Kibum menatap sengit mendengar nada godaan dari sang _butler_. "Siwon, hentikan! Jangan berkata dengan nada seperti itu!" mendapat balasan sedemikian rupa, Siwon semakin melancarkan aksinya. "seperti apa, Tuan muda..? saya berbicara dengan nada yang biasa saja.."

"diam, Siwon!" tunjuk Kibum dengan garang seperti kucing betina yang sedang _bunting_. "Kubilang jangan berkata dengan nada seperti itu—"

Krrruuukkk~~~!

"….."

"….."

"…..nah, sepertinya perut anda lebih jujur daripada mulut merah apel anda, Tuan muda. Makanlah _pastry_ ini, dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan selera anda."

Kibum tidak membalas ejekan tak langsung dari butlernya, sebab ia sibuk mengumpatkan diri dalam hati soal perut yang tiba – tiba bunyi dengan suara sebesar itu. Tangan kanannya meremas kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan tepat di perutnya, dan bibir yang sedikit membengkak itu meracau dengan bisikan lirih.

Sang _butler_ yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum kecil, lebih memilih menyibukkan diri untuk menata meja Kibum sedikit lebih rapi agar _tea – time_ dan _pastry_nya yang duduk cantik di _three tier_ bisa dihidangkan di meja itu.

"silahkan, Tuan Muda." Siwon selesai merapikan pesanan Kibum di tengah meja kerja. Sebelumnya, ia melangkah kecil ke belakang dan menunduk sopan pada majikan. "untuk makan siang nanti, saya sudah menyiapkan _cordon bleu_ yang saya simpan di penanak nasi."

Kibum mengangguk singkat. "hmm." Berlian matanya berkilau – kilau menatap hamparan camilan yang tampak lezat di _three tier_. Tapi bukan lantas ia ambil dan nikmati, Kibum memundurkan kursinya beberapa jauh dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Siwon, kemarilah."

Dengan diam, Siwon melangkahkan kaki menuju Kibum yang masih mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sepasang mata Tuan muda sang butler menatap lurus kearah keping mata pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Tepat ketika Siwon berada di hadapan Kibum, tanpa perintah lisan sang _butler_ mengangkat tubuh mungil Tuan Mudanya dan menggendongnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Tak lama, Siwon mengambil alih kursi Kibum. Sementara Kibum masih mengunci mulut, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengusap dada bidang sang _butler_ yang sedang memangku dirinya.

"suapi aku." Perintah keluar dari mulut yang dilahap Siwon malam itu.

"tentu, anda ingin tehnya dulu atau salah satu _pastry_-nya..?" senyum tipis terpahat di wajah tampan ukiran sang pencipta.

Jawab Kibum, "teh."

"baiklah. Akan saya tuangkan tehnya…."

"… dengan mulutmu, Siwon. Suapi aku dengan mulutmu." Sela Kibum dengan tatapan mata tak ingin di bantah.

Siwon mengerjap sekali. Lalu menyeringai tipis dan terkekeh dengan nada rendah. Membuat jantung Kibum berdetum cukup cepat dan suhu tubuhnya agak meninggi. "ah.. hahaha.."

Tangan kanan itu menuangkan teh dalam cangkir porselen yang dibeli dari toko barang impor Tiongkok. Menimbulkan bunyi air yang beradu dengan cangkirnya. Pelan, Siwon membawa cangkir yang terisi cairan sebanyak setengah cangkir dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Tanpa di telan, dan sekejap Siwon menyerang mulut Kibum yang telah terbuka dengan sukarela. Mengirimkan teh hangat ke dalam mulut Kibum yang kemudian mengalir di kerongkongan dan mendarat di lambung sang Tuan Muda. Menimbulkan dengungan lirih sang Tuan Muda karena kekagetan akan tiba – tibanya cairan masuk kedalam mulut.

Lantas begitu kecupan dalam yang Siwon manfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin, dilepaskan bibir Kibum yang mengkilat karena _saliva_ dan teh yang tak sempat tertelan—berlari menyusuri dagu, leher dan akhirnya bersembunyi di balik kemeja hitam milik Tuan Mudanya. Kibum terengah, matanya menyayu dan pipinya merona hebat.

"baiklah. Apapun perintah Tuan Muda."

.

.

.

_Ring! Ring! _

"eh?" Baekhyun yang sedang membalur _cologne_ ke sekitar leher terperanjat. Menengok ke sumber suara deringan itu muncul—kearah ranjangnya yang dilapisi _sprei_ berwarna magenta.

_Ring! Ring!_

Dilihatnya _ID call_ di layar ponsel, kemudian tersenyum manis hingga pipinya bersemu seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tak menunggu lama, ditekannya tulisan '_answer_' dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga pria cantik pelayan di rumah Kibum itu.

Duduk menyantaikan diri dan mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara pada orang di seberang sana yang menelponnya.

"ne, _hyung_..? ada apa..?"

_/"apa Siwon si kuda ada di rumah, Baek _baby_..?!"_

"he?" Baekhyun mengerjap. Bingung kenapa hyung yang menelponnya tiba – tiba bertanya soal Siwon dengan nada kesal. "tidak, _hyung_. Dia ikut dengan Tuan Muda Kibum ke kantornya. Mungkin mereka akan pulang di jam biasa."

_/"apa?! Dasar si kuda sialan! Lalu, apa kau punya nomor ponselnya..?!"/_

"memangnya ada apa, _hyung_..? bukankah kau punya nomor ponselnya..?"

_/"dia menggantinya tanpa sepengetahuanku, Baek _baby_! Bahkan _butler_ku juga tidak tahu nomor baru ponselnya! Sial, dasar kuda brengsek!"_

"kalau begitu, aku juga tidak punya, hyung." Baekhyun menggeleng. Wajahnya gelisah dan gugup. "Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Siwon – _hyung_ mengganti nomornya. Tapi kalau _hyung_ minta tolong untuk memintanya, mungkin akan Baekhyun usahakan—soalnya sejak pertama datang ke rumah ini, Tuan Muda Kibum seolah memonopoli Siwon _hyung_."

_/"hah? Monopoli..?"/_

"ya." Baekhyun mengangguk, meskipun lawan bicaranya tidak melihat. "bahkan Siwon-_hyung_ tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Tuan Muda Kibum. Kau tahu _hyung_, semalam aku mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana."

_/"apa..?!"/_

"iya, _hyung_! Seperti suara rintihan kedengarannnya."

_/"SIWON SIALAN! BERANI – BERANINYA DIA MENYENTUH KIBUM! AKAN KUPOTONG PENISNYA DAN KUBUANG ABUNYA KE LAUT SETELAH KUBAKAR BEGITU AKU BERHASIL BERTEMU DENGAN KUDA SIALAN ITU!"/_

Baekhyun terpaksa menjauhkan jarak ponsel, tak ingin menjadi tuli mendadak di usia muda. Beberapa detik sang penelpon meravau dengan kata kasar, akhirnya suara lawan bicaranya kembali normal. Maka, mendekat kembali ponsel model _flip – flap_ hadiah dari Kibum saat ulang tahunnya kedua puluh dua setahun yang lalu.

Ia kembali berbisik karena takut ada yang mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dan orang itu.

"um, _Hyung_.. ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan..?"

_/"apa..? oh ya, ada! Bagaimana kondisi Tao setelah terluka oleh suruhanku..?"/_

"Tao mulai membaik, _hyung_." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memelintir anak rambutnya. "_hyung_, kau keterlaluan sekali menyuruh mereka menyerang Kibum sepagi itu.., kami semua jadi kaget dan cukup kelabakan—seandainya Tao tidak langsung sigap menyerang suruhanmu itu."

_/"kekekekeke~~ kejutan yang cukup menyenangkan tidak, Baek _baby_..? lalu, bagaimana kondisi suruhanku? Kau bilang Ren sempat menendang wajah mereka hingga bibirnya sobek dan pelipisnya berdarah."/_

"mereka baik – baik saja setelah kutengok di _flat_ kecil mereka sehari yang lalu, _hyung_. Aku pergi diam – diam dan saat semuanya sudah tidur. Aku meminta maaf atas nama Ren kepada mereka, dan mereka hanya tertawa sambil memamerkan uang bayaran yang sudah kau transfer."

_/"sudah kuduga mereka akan bungkam kalau kubayar sebanyak itu. Ya sudahlah, itu saja yang mau kutanyakan. Tolong kau awasi semuanya ya, Baekhyun—terutama Kibum dan Siwon. Sampai jumpa~ akan kubelikan oleh – oleh kalau aku sempat_ _pulang ke sana, ok?"/_

"_ne_, _hyung_. Hati – hati.. dan _gomawo_~"

Percakapan itu lantas berhenti. Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil memandang ponselnya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya bergulir ke bingkai kecil yang tergeletak apik di meja nakas. Menampilkan foto dirinya dan pelayan lain bersama sang Tuan Muda rumah tempatnya bekerja. Tetapi yang menjadi fokus utama kelereng mata Baekhyun adalah rupa dari Kibum yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum tipis diantara mereka.

"maafkan aku, Tuan Muda. Aku tidak bermaksud, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sebelum '_mereka_' bergerak untuk menghancurkan anda."

Kelereng Baekhyun menyendu. Menghela nafas kecil dan setelahnya menggelengkan kepala untuk menormalkan raut wajahnya yang sempat bersedih. Ia bahkan sempat menepukkan kedua pipinya berkali – kali hingga memerah dan ia mengaduh perih.

Terlonjak begitu mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun pun baru sadar jika ia akan pergi membeli taplak meja baru bersama Luhan sekarang, maka dengan tergesa – gesa mengambil dompet, payung, dan botol minum untuk kemudian dimasukkannya bersama tas selempang.

Memakai sepatu _boot_ hitam setengah betis dan kembali untuk bercermin—melihat hasil pilihan pakaiannya yang selalu tampil sederhana namun masih terkesan _trendi_.

"Baekhyun, Kau lama sekali! Kenapa kau juga mengunci pintu kamarmu?! Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk, 'kan..?!"

"iya, _hyung_! Aku sudah selesai, kok!"

Pintu kamar yang diketuk Luhan itu terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang menyengir lucu tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat Luhan merautkan wajah _bete_ dan mendengus sebal karena membuatnya menunggu lama di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun kembali ke perannya semula.

Perannya yang hanya sebagai pelayan biasa yang tak tahu rahasia di balik rahasia, alih – alih seorang pelayan yang memiliki tugas sebagai mata – mata untuk mengawasi Tuan Muda dan Siwon—sang _butler_; atas permintaan seseorang yang saat lalu menelponnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Makasih buat yang merespon ff ini~

Kali ini, _wordcount_-nya sedikit lebih banyak dari bab sebelumnya, dan kuharap kalian puas! XD meskipun _hints_ Sibum-nya (mungkin) sedikit tidak memuaskan. Maaf, ne.. tuntutan alur cerita.. ( )

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Thanks a lot for you who read, review, follow and faver this fic~ ^u^_

.

.

Buat **Sycarp**, ff NC Sibumnya udah ada, tuh.. :*

Jangan lupa buat _review_, ya~

.

.

.

.

.

The **Butler**

.

Screenplays!**Sibum** with!**others**

.

**T** until **M**

.

**Akai** with **Azul**

.

All about **characters** is **not** **mine**, **except** this **fic** and **idea**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ Be eL/ **Boys Love**/ alternative **universe** with **much baby** **typos**

.

**No** like, **don't** read!

.

**Summary**!:

Dengan Choi Siwon sebagai _butler_nya, Kim Kibum merasa aman, nyaman dan terpuaskan dengan pelayanan pria yang tidak diketajui asal – usul mendalamnya. Namun dibalik betapa sempurnanya hasil yang dilakukan oleh sang _butler_, sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu dan seluk – beluk kehidupannya mulai terkuak..

_My first ff with Sibum couple! :D_

_Miss them so much~ :*_

_Thanks a lot for authors who wrote yhey ff/ story on ffnet~~ *bowing*_

.

.

.

3rd day "The Butler, suspicious"

.

.

.

Kibum melihat – lihat laporan di dalam map beragam warna. Laporan itu merupakan sebagian dari bahannya untuk meeting beberapa jam lalu, dokumen baru juga lama yang harus dibubuhi tanda tangannya, dan dokumen proposal kerjasama dari berbagai pihak.

Membaca cepat—_scanning_—dokumen itu dengan mata yang mulai merengek untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya yang terduduk santai di ruang kerja mini di kamarnya ikut merajuk – rajuk untuk segera menikmati hangant dan lembutnya ranjang. Tapi Kibum masih berusaha menenangkan mereka, berjanji akan secepat mungkin untuk beristirahat—setelah pekerjaan mengeceknya selesai.

Ketika Kibum membaca salah satu perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh saat ini, Siwon masuk setelah diperbolehkan si empunya ruangan. Membawa troli. Di dalam troli berukuran sedang itu, ada seperangkat alat minum teh—porselen bermotif bunga lili kuning yang diimpornya dari Tiongkok, sebuah toples madu berukuran kecil dihias pita _polkadot_, dan sebuah _three tier_ dimana terdapat beberapa _sweet_ _croissant_, _choco_ _madelaine_ dan _green tea nastar_.

"kue – kue apa sekarang?" Kibum bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkasnya. "teh apa sekarang?"

"kue saat ini adalah _sweet croissant_, _choco madelaine_ dan _green tea nastar_." Siwon membungkuk sebelum menjawab. "teh saat ini adalah teh melati yang diimpor dari Indonesia, Tuan muda."

Kibum melirik setoples madu cair yang masih tertutup. Sedangkan diatas tutup toples terdapat sendok teh berpita biru. "untuk apa kau bawakan madu, Siwon..?"

"ah, saya sudah mencoba teh melati yang diberi madu, dan rasanya lumayan nikmat. Barang kali lidah Tuan muda ingin merasakannya juga?" sang Tuan muda mengangguk. "boleh juga."

Maka, dituangkanlah teh hangat dengan kepulan asap pada cangkir itu. Dengan gerakan elegan pula, Siwon membuka toples madu dan mengambil takaran sesendok madu dan dicampurkannya mereka. Denting antara gelas porselen kelas dua dan sendok perak yang berkilat indah menggema di ruang kerja sang tuan muda. Kibum memijat pelipisnya, lantas memijat pangkal hidung dan terakhir kedua pipinya. Siwon sadar akan hal itu, karenanya setelah menyediakan teh yang telah dikombinasikan dengan madu, sang _butler_ perdana di rumah Kim Kibum sigap menuju belakang kursi tempat tuan mudanya duduk.

"tehnya telah siap, dan saya akan memijat tubuh Anda, Tuan muda." Merayaplah kedua telapak tangan Siwon.

Pertama, tangan itu menyentuh lembut helaian rambut hitam semalam sang tuan muda. Lantas bergerak pelan menuju kedua pelipis dan memijatnya dengan gerakan bagai ahli terapi tubuh. Untuk beberapa gerakan, menjalar kedua tangan itu menuju kedua pipi Kibum yang bergerak – gerak kecil karena mengunyah nastar. Siwon yang merasakan hal itu, membayangkan jika kedua pipi Kibum menjadi gembung seperti tupai yang membawa kacang dalam mulutnya, lantas menahan tawa dengan bibir yang digigit – gigit kecil.

Kibum tidak sadar, ia masih terhanyut dengan kue – kue buatan Siwon, dan Siwon bersyukur.

Tapi Siwon tidak berhenti sampai situ.

Ketika pangkal hidung Kibum telah direlaksasi lembut, bertepatan dengan kedua tangan Siwon yang merayap menggoda ke daerah leher sang Tuan muda, lidah _butler_ itu menjilat gemas telinga kanan Kibum. Kibum tersentak sekaligus meleguh samar dengan mulut terdapat teh yang hendak ditelan.

Kesepuluh jari Siwon yang terampil memijat dan mengelus ringan leher putih salju sang tuan muda, dan lidah nakal itu tetap menjilat dan melumat telinga Kibum yang mulai memerah sekaligus basah. Kibum merinding, namun tak menampik juga jika ia menikamati pelayanan tambah yang Siwon layangkan.

Sedikit bersusah payah untuk menelan cairan yang terkukung di mulutnya, akhirnya Kibum mulai melirih dan mendesis – desis. Nafasnya menderu dan tubuhnya mulai melemas saking nikmatnya apa yang Siwon lakukan di salah satu _weaks spot_ sang tuan muda. Bergetar kecil tubuh sang tuan muda.

Keping mata Kibum menyayu. "nggh.. aah.." saliva berlomba – lomba menyeruak keluar. "geli.. geli, Siwoon.. berhenti.. hhh.. ah.."

Lidah itu menujam – nujam lubang telinganya. Gigi itu mengigit – gigit daun telinganya. Dan bibir itu melumat – mengulum hampir keseluruhan lebar telinganya hingga basah dan mengkilat – kilat.

"berhenti..?" lirih rendah sang _butler_ setelah melepaskan kuluman di daun telinga sang tuan muda. Kelereng matanya berkilat penuh gairah dan ia menyeringai nakal. Kibum yang masih terhanyut dengan sensasi deru nafas Siwon di telinga kanannya, tidak menyadari jika kedua tangan Siwon mendarat di dadanya. "tubuh Tuan muda sudah tegang begini," memeras dada itu hingga Kibum memekik tertahan. "dan anda ingin saya berhenti..?"

Aura di sekeliling mereka berdua memanah, penuh gairah dan godaan.

"ah.. Siwon.." dada itu terus dicumbu oleh jari – jari milik sang butler. "Siwon.. nghh.. ah.." desah Kibum.

Tak lama, kedua puting Kibum yang tersembunyi di balik piyama hijau tuanya mencuat hingga menimbulkan gundukan kecil. Maka, Siwon sang _butler_ yang sifat mesum dan jahilnya kambuh, terkekeh. Ingin rasanya sang _butler_ melumat puting mungil milik tuannya, namun mengingat posisinya tidak memungkinkan, maka yang ia lakukan adalah menyentil dan memelintir gemasnya. Sambil terkekeh tak lupa ia lakukan.

Kibum mendengar Siwon terkekeh, dan karena Siwon tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk berhenti bermain – main dengan dadanya, sekejap, beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang cukup tebal itu mendarat di kepala Siwon dengan keras. "kya! Siwon, kubilang berhenti! Kau jadi nakal dan mulai tidak menuruti perintahku, ya..!"

Siwon mengaduh. Melepaskan tangannya dari dada Kibum yang mulai membengkak dengan kedua putingnya mencuat tercetak di kain piyama. Bibir bawah merah merekah milik si tuan muda digigit si empunya, kelereng matanya agak melotot dan wajahnya memerah kombinasi malu dan kesal. Sang _butler_, setelah mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut, sambil memijat pelan kepala tempat sang tuan muda menghajarkan dengan tumpukan dokumen, mulai mendekati Kibum yang masih memberikan deathglare.

Butler itu menyeringai kecil, lalu membungkuk hormat. "maafkan saya, tuan muda. Saya hanya iseng saja."

"kau keterlaluan sekali! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" beranjak dari kursi dan berkacak pinggang. "maafkan saya, Tuan."

Kibum mencebik dan memilih beranjak menjauh dari Siwon menuju pintu akses keluar – masuk ruangan. "aku tidak peduli, kau mulai nakal dan membantahku tadi! Sebagai gantinya, kau bereskan dokumen itu sesuai tanda yang kuberikan di sudut kanan atas—harus rapi dan sesuaikan tanggalnya! Juga saat aku datang ke sini lagi, teh melati itu harus masih atau sudah dihangatkan ulang! Mengerti..?!"

"baik."

"bagus! Kalau dalam tiga puluh menit sejak aku keluar ruangan untuk menemui Tao kau tidak melaksanakan perintahku dengan baik, mala mini tidak akan kuijinkan kau tidur denganku satu ranjang denganku!"

"baik."

Kibum menghilang di balik pintu. Hening menyelimuti ruangan tempat Siwon masih berdiri cantik disana, hanya detik jam klasik yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu sudut ruangan, yang kemudian berdentang lima kali dengan jarum jam menunjukan pukul 07:00 PM.

Siwon mendengus geli mengingat kejadian tadi—Kibum dengan sikap _kuudere_nya pada orang luar, mendadak berubah menjadi _tsundere_ jika sang butler mulai kumat dengan kejahilannya yang sesekali senang membantah perintah di situasi tertentu. Seperti sebelumnya.

Tak ingin mendapat hukuman yang '_ajaib_' dari sang majikan, akhirnya _butler_ itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Melakukannya dengan baik untuk mendapatkan hasil memuaskan seperti biasa ia melayani Tuan muda cantiknya.

.

.

.

Belum satu hari _full_, Kim Kibum sudah mulai curiga dengan Choi Siwon.

Tentang sikapnya yang terkadang berubah 180 derajat—dari sopan sekali hingga mesum sekali. Tentang CV lamaran kerjanya yang memiliki lembar sedikit daripada lamaran kerja pelayan lain di rumah ini saat melamar padanya—mengindikasikan jika Siwon bukanlah sosok bertele – tele, seperti di salah satu CV lamaran kerja pelayannya, yang terdapat informasi tambahan yang tidak penting untuk dijelaskan.

Tentang perintahnya yang selalu di kerjakan dengan baik dan sangat memuaskan, yang hasilnya tampak seperti dikerjakan oleh seorang ahli atau pro—padahal pria tampan dengan tubuh yang agak tinggi dari Kibum hanyalah lulusan sarjana ekonomi di salah satu universitas kelas dunia. Seperti, sejak kapan Siwon bisa membuat kue – kue dengan rasa yang bisa disejajarkan dengan _chef_/ _pattisier_ kelas satu..? apakah di fakultasnya kuliah ada mata kuliah tambahan yaitu tata boga..?

Dan juga….

…. Asal – usul atau cerita singkat mengenai kehidupannya sebelum melamar pada Kibum.

Seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan, Siwon mengirim CV lamaran kerja padanya hanya dengan berkas yang berjumlah dua lembar saja—dan disana tanpa menceritakan kehidupan singkat selain bahwa Choi Siwon merupakan anak satu – satunya di keluarga Choi, memiliki hobi menikmati _travelling_ dan melatih kemampuan _parkour_, dan lulusan sarjana ekonomi di universitas di Spanyol. Singkat, namun kurang mendalam.

Entah kenapa saat itu, Kibum bisa – bisanya menyetujui Siwon menjadi _butler_nya. Dan bibirnya langsung mengatakan hal – hal diluar kendali otaknya akan aturan Siwon sebagai _butler_—tinggal dengannya dan tidur satu kamar dengannya. Bahkan Kibum juga berpikir keras sambil menahan malu, mengingat bisa – bisanya saat itu ia bertingkah agak menantang pada Siwon, yang berakhir dengan cumbuan mesra malamnya.

"uagghh!" mengusak – usak rambutnya. Menangkupkan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik telapak tangan. "aku terlihat seperti _bitchy_ sekali saat itu.." gumamnya. Tak menyadari jika Changmin di belakang Kibum dengan merautkan wajah bingung karena tuan mudanya melirih membawa kata '_bitchy_' di gumamannya.

"_bitchy_..? kenapa Tuan muda merasa _bitchy_..?" Kibum tersentak. Sekejap menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Changmin dengan bola mata yang membulat karena penasaran. "Changmin..?! sejak kapan kau di belakangku..?!"

"sejak Tuan muda berteriak dan bergumam sambil membawa kata '_bitchy_', tuan muda.." Changmin membungkuk memberi salam formal. "ngomong – ngomong, kenapa tuan muda merasa _bitchy_..?"

"ah.. tidak. Tidak kenapa – kenapa. Jangan membungkuk kalau kita sedang berdua, kau lupa, Changmin..?" Kibum melirik ke kiri. Menghindari tatapan _curious_ Changmin yang berkilat – kilat cantik. "ngomong – ngomong, nampan itu mau kau bawa kemana..?" Kibum menunjuk Changmin yang membawa nampan berisi sepiring makan malam, segelas air mineral dan segelas lemon _tea_ hangat—tercium dari wanginya.

Pria muda yang hobi makan namun tidak pernah gemuk itu melirik sekilas nampan perak yang ia bawa, lalu menyengir ramah—Changmin memang akan menjadi seorang teman jika hanya berdua dengan Kibum. Dan itu kesepakatan rahasia mereka berdua. "ini untuk Tao, Tuan muda. Walaupun kakinya mulai bisa ia gerakan untuk berdiri dan berjalan, tapi hanya sebentar dan kalau berjalan ke ruang makan pelayan yang lumayan jauh, ia masih belum kuat. Jadi Baekhyun memintaku untuk membawakan makan malamnya—sama seperti tadi pagi dan siang."

"kau ingin ke ruang Tao..? kalau begitu, kita searah. Aku ingin mengecek kondisi Tao." Changmin tersenyum. "tentu. Ayo, Tuan muda."

.

.

.

Pintu coklat sederhana berkenop warna nila itu terbuka.

Yixing dan Baekhyun sigap berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Kibum yang masuk bersama Changmin. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah setelah ia diperintahkan untuk tidak banyak bergerak oleh tuan mudanya—dan Changmin berjalan menuju meja nakas yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil, setelah menyuruh Baekhyun dan Yixing kembali duduk, Kibum ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang Tao. "bagaimana kabarmu..?"

"saya baik – baik saja, Tuan muda." Nadanya ceria. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia agak menundukan kepalanya dan berwajah melas. "maafkan saya, saya ingin sekali membungkuk hormat pada anda."

"tak apa – apa. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap duduk di ranjang," Kibum mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Tao yang dimahkotai surai hitam sama seperti Kibum. Tao tersenyum manis, dan menggerakkan kecil kepalanya seperti anak kucing yang senang sekali dielus – elus kepalanya. "mengingat tadi Changmin bilang kalau kakimu belum cukup kuat untuk digunakan. Aku senang kau mulai baik – baik saja."

"uhum.." Tao mengangguk kecil. "saya juga senang Tuan muda baik – baik saja." Kibum mencubit gemas kedua pipi Tao. "kau seperti tidak khawatir pada kondisi tubuhmu saja. Untung Yixing punya kemampuan medis yang sangat baik, jadi kau segera mendapat pertolongan pertama."

Yixing yang disebutkan namanya terkekeh malu. "aku tidak sehebat itu, Tuan muda." Kibum melirik Yixing yang tersenyum kecil. Lalu menjawil pucuk hidung sang lelaki muda asal Tiongkok yang telah bekerja dengannya hampir tiga tahun. "kau beruntung sekali, panda. Ah, sebagai ganti kau berhasil menyelamatkanku, kau boleh meminta sesuatu. Apa yang kau mau, hm..?"

"oh, ya?! Kalau begitu, saya ingin boneka panda dan tas Gucci keluaran terbaru!"

"tidak!" sela Baekhyun. Lalu menunjuk ke satu arah, dimana mereka semua yang berada di sana mengikuti arah telunjuk ramping Baekhyun. Menatap ke dua lemari kaca yang cukup besar. Terdapat beberapa koleksi boneka panda dan tas di sana. "kau sudah banyak koleksi boneka panda dan tas Gucci di lemari, Tao! Lihat, bahkan aku belum pernah kau memakai salah satu dari mereka saat kau pergi keluar!"

"tapi, hyung… tas Gucci itu baru keluar dan modelnya lucu! Tao suka, dan.. dan karena kebetulan Tuan muda ingin memberi Tao _reward_.. jadi, ya.. um.." Tao melirik Kibum yang menatapnya. Sang tuan muda tersenyum kecil dan menjawil pucuk hidung Tao lagi. "tentu. Kau mau itu, 'kan..? aku akan membelikannya untukmu besok."

"_horray_!"

"Tuan muda, apa anda tidak terlalu memanjakannya..?!" Changmin dan Baekhyun bersamaan. "kau terlalu memanjakan Tao menurut kami, Tuan." Tao yang mendengar itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Bersidekap dan mendengus agak tertohok. Kibum mengerjap, lalu mengibaskan tangannya dengan ringan. "tidak, tidak. Aku tidak merasa memanjakannya. Aku memang berhak memberinya _reward_ karena telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"tapi.." lirih Changmin. "saya juga jadi ingin diberi _reward_." Senyum kecil terpahat di wajah cantik Kibum. "kau mendapatkannya juga, Changmin. Kau juga, Baekhyun. Nah, kalian ingin apa..?"

"saya ingin makanan seafood!/ saya ingin produk _eyeliner_ terbaru!" pekik girang mereka. "boleh saja. Akan kulakukan untuk kalian sebagai _reward_-nya."

"nah, nah. Karena kalian sama – sama diberi reward oleh Tuan muda, bisakah Baekhyun menyuapkan Tao? Dan kau Changmin, siapkan obat – obatan untuk Tao. Tuan muda, barangkali ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal kondisi Tao lebih spesifik..?"

Yixing mulai memberikan rentetan kondisi Tao pada Kibum, Changmin beranjak menuju salah satu sudut ruangan yang terdapat kotak p3k di sana, dan Baekhyun mulai membujuk Tao untuk makan malam dengan alasan Tao tidak lapar.

Suasana di kamar yang cukup minimalis, dengan penataan yang cantik oleh sang empunya kamar, tampak normal dengan suara bising yang normal pula. Sesekali, terdengar Tao merengek pada Baekhyun yang memaksanya menghabiskan makan malam, padahal ia sudah kenyang—walaupun baru makan lima sendok. Atau juga Changmin bertanya – Tanya soal apa saja obat Tao dan kebutuhan untuk mengganti lukanya. Atau juga sesekali Yixing yang tertawa kecil melihat Tao yang memelas padanya untuk menghentikan paksaan Baekhyun soal habiskan makan malamnya.

Atau juga Kibum yang akhirnya membujuk dan berhasil membuat Tao mau tak mau menghabiskan makan malam yang tetap disuapi Baekhyun.

Semua baik – baik saja dengan suasana normal biasa, sampai pada akhirnya, Changmin yang beberapa menit lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat – lekat, membuka pelan mulutnya dan bertanya dengan _volume_ suara agak dikeraskan, dengan pandangan curiga…

… "ngomong – ngomong Baekhyun, waktu malam setelah penyerangan pagi, kau keluar untuk pergi kemana di jam selarut itu..?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf ya, Al _updatenya_ Lama.. ternyata pas mau di publish waktu itu, _word_-nya acak – acakan entah kenapa.. (QAQ) jadi yah.., pas udah disusun ulang, dan dibaca ulang, kok rasanya chapter ini aneh… jadinya diketik ulang lagi, deh.. [;_;]

Tenang saja, Al konsisten buat tamatin ff ini, kok~ :*

.

.

.


End file.
